Diferente
by Dheva
Summary: Nunca supo usar las palabras con otra intención que la de lastimar. Post-guerra. Sasuke/Sakura


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_  
><em>

_._

_._

**Diferente**

.

.

Sakura ha cambiado.

.

.

Sakura solía ser muy irritante.

A Sasuke siempre le molestaba su voz demasiado alegre llamándolo (—¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Sasuke-kun!), como si no supiera decir otra cosa. Como si se tratara de miel en sus labios, y no un nombre amargo y sucio. Esa voz le parecía el sonido más escandaloso del mundo. Decía cosas cursis y estúpidas, cosas que nadie más le decía, y a Sasuke le desagradaban porque sonaban demasiado extrañas sobre el agobiante ruido dentro de su cabeza.

—¡Sasuke-kun!— Exclama ella al verlo llegar a Ichiraku, y Sasuke se sorprende al pensar en lo agradable que su voz le resulta ahora. Es suave.— Me alegra que estés aquí.

Ella le sonríe.

Sasuke no le devuelve la sonrisa, porque es un gesto que su cara no sabe imitar. Sin embargo (inexplicablemente), su corazón se acelera un poco en respuesta, y un poquito más cuando se sienta a su lado.

Sakura solía ser fastidiosa.

Sasuke no soportaba tenerla todo el día interrogándolo (—¿Estás bien, Sasuke-kun? ¿Te sientes mejor, Sasuke-kun?), como si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer que preocuparse por él. Ella tenía todo lo que él había perdido, y eso le dolía. Tenía una casa bonita, con un jardín lleno de todo tipo de flores. Tenía un padre y una madre que velaban por ella y la recibían con los brazos abiertos cada día. ¿Por qué era tan estúpida como para perder el tiempo con alguien como él?

— ¿Todo bien, Sasuke-kun?— Le pregunta ella. Toda su atención está puesta en él, y lo mira con expresión atribulada.— Estás más callado de lo normal.

Sasuke le responde que sí, que no se preocupe.

Siente una agradable calidez en el pecho. Jamás se lo diría, pero esas preguntas ya no le fastidian. Ella aún tiene una casa bonita, un jardín con muchas más flores, y un padre y una madre que la esperan, y Sasuke le agradece (internamente) que pierda el tiempo preocupándose por él.

Sakura solía ser molesta.

Demasiado luminosa para alguien que lleva mucho tiempo sumido en la oscuridad.

A Sasuke le molestaban sus sonrisas coquetas y el brillo en sus ojos cuando lo miraba. La envidiaba por ser capaz de reír, cuando él no tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo. Sí, esa niña estúpida era muy molesta, y a él le gustaba decírselo (—Eres una molestia.), entonces ella se alejaba con ojos llorosos y un temblor en los labios.

La escucha reír a su lado, por alguna estupidez que dijo el dobe. Ahora le parece el mejor sonido que ha escuchado en su vida. Es como una canción solo para él.

Pronto solo quedan ellos dos. Sasuke espera que ella le pida que la acompañe a dar un paseo, como cuando tenían doce años y ella buscaba cualquier pretexto para estar solos. Pero esta vez no es así.

— Yo también debo irme. Hasta luego, Sasuke-kun— Es lo único que dice. Se levanta de su asiento y sale de Ichiraku.

Sasuke comprende que quien ha cambiado es él.

Quizás (y solo quizás) él siempre la había querido. Quizás ese sentimiento se hallaba en algún resquicio de su corazón donde las sombras no lo alcanzaban.

Sasuke no tiene ni idea, solo lo siente así.

La oscuridad en su corazón se desvanece poco a poco, como las nubes en el cielo después de una tormenta, y detrás de ellas solo se encuentra Sakura como un sol radiante. Por fin puede verla como realmente es, y se siente atraído a ella como un insecto a la luz.

Se levanta de su asiento y abandona el lugar.

Sakura no se ha alejado mucho cuando la encuentra. Camina despacio entre la multitud mirando con aire infantil las vitrinas de las tiendas.

— Sakura.— La llama él, acercándose. Ella lo mira sorprendida, con un leve gesto de confusión en el rostro.— Te acompaño a casa.— Dice sin más. Tal vez debió preguntarle primero. Puede que ella prefiera seguir observando vitrinas en lugar de regresar a casa en un tenso silencio.

— No quiero ser una molestia, Sasuke-kun.— Le dice ella, bajando la mirada y un poco sonrojada. Y Sasuke siente un sabor amargo en la boca. ¿Por qué le sorprende? Después de todo, uno cosecha lo que siembra, y ese pensamiento era lo que él había sembrado en Sakura por muchos años. ¿Cómo podía arrancarlo ahora?

— Solo vamos.— Dice Sasuke comenzando a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos. Ella asiente y camina a su lado.

El camino a la casa de Sakura ocurre en un silencio un tanto incómodo. Ambos esperan algo, pero ninguno es capaz de decir nada hasta llegar a su destino.

— Has cambiado.— Comenta él cuando están frente a la puerta de la casa.

— Igual que todos. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y demasiadas cosas.— Responde ella, sacando de su bolsillo las llaves, que no tardan en resbalarse de sus manos.

Sasuke se da cuenta de que está nerviosa. Se acerca para recoger dicho objeto, y cuando se endereza se encuentra peligrosamente cerca de ella. Sakura se queda estática, no sabiendo qué esperar de ese repentino acercamiento.

Él desearía poder contarle lo que siente, pero no sabe cómo decirlo, porque nunca había sabido usar las palabras con otra intención que la de lastimar. Pero, tal vez puede...

Continúa acortando la distancia hasta que sus labios se tocan. Es solo un suave roce para medir la reacción de ella. Sakura no hace otra cosa que cerrar los ojos.

— Ya no eres una molestia, Sakura.— Confiesa él, y comienza a mover sus labios sobre los de ella. No es un beso profundo, pero cada caricia dice algo que él no sería capaz de pronunciar.

A Sasuke no le gustan las cosas dulces, y los labios de Sakura lo son. Sin embargo, son algo a lo que podría volverse adicto.

Los besos se convierten en salados, y Sasuke se separa de ella al reparar en que está llorando. Internamente, maldice la facilidad con la que siempre consigue hacerla llorar.

— Después de todo este tiempo... ¿Crees que puedes besarme y arreglar todo? Las cosas son diferentes ahora.— Se separa de él y le da la espalda.— Lo siento— Le dice cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Y Sasuke se queda allí, aún con la sensación de los labios de ella y el sabor salado de sus lágrimas.

**.**

**.**

_**Fin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


End file.
